Wreckage
by Shiek 2
Summary: Written for Lanaktty. Tyler is in a car accident and hanging by a thread, as Reid attempts to save him. SLASH! Don't like don't read! Pairings: ReidTyler, TylerReid, possible PogueCaleb CalebPogue.
1. Chapter 1

LANA I'M FINALLY POSTING THE FIRST CHAPPIE!! lol. Sorry it took so damn long. Okay this was a challenge given to me by Lana a looooooooooooooooooooong time ago, and I have finally gotten around to posting the first chapter. YAY! XD I know you told me no more stories raven until I finished some of the others, but IT'S NOT MY FAULT I SWEAR!! X3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Covenant, why must the world be so cruel?

Reid sped off to the hospital, breaking the speed limit in the process. He faintly heard Pogue squeak and Caleb yell at him to slow down, but he ignored them. _His_ Baby boy was in trouble and his instincts told him this was no time to listen to Caleb chide him like a mother would. They arrived at the hospital in half the time it normally would, Reid hastily throwing the car in park and sprinting into the reception area of the hospital.

"I need to see Tyler Simms!" Reid said hastily to the nurse behind the reception desk.

"Mr. Simms is still in the emergency room. He came in in critical condition, you can't see him until they stabilize him." The nurse told him.

He nodded his thanks and, waiting until the nurse had turned her attention away from him and the few others that were in the room weren't looking, quickly Used to make himself unnoticable and hurried towards the emergency ward. He waited until an intern went into the room Tyler was being operated on and slid in after them, undetected. They had the younger brunette hooked up to multiple machines while they were operating on him. Reid noticed how pale Tyler looked, but decided he wasn't in any pain judging from the peaceful look on his face. Suddenly the machine monitoring Tyler's heart beat flat lined, causing the surgeons and interns working on him go into a frenzy in a desperate attempt to save his life. After many tries the surgeons hung their heads and declared Tyler a lost cause, slowly shuffling out of the room leaving the interns to clean up.

Reid felt tears well up in his eyes as he moved over to Tyler's bedside. His eyes turned obsidian again as he placed his hands on his chest, in an attempt to get Tyler away from the very thin line between life and death. At first Reid was rewarded with nothing for his efforts, so he concentrated harder pushing more healing magic into Tyler's body. Reid faintly heard Tyler's heartbeat come back to life on the machine. He heard the flung open and assumed one of the interns went to go fetch the surgeons to tell them that the brunette boy was alive. He kept pushing more magic into Tyler's body to ensure that Tyler wouldn't be anywhere near that thin line of life and death anytime soon. He looked below him and saw Tyler's eyes snap open. Reid let his hands fall back to his sides and stumbled out of the emergency ward, leaving the rest up to the surgeons.

He let his eyes turn back to their normal baby blue color as he made his way into the waiting room and carefully walked over to where Pogue and Caleb were waiting. He vaguely heard Caleb say something but it was lost on him as his exhausted body pitched forward into waiting arms.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Reid groaned loudly as he came to, wincing in pain as he tried to roll on his side. He buried his face in his pillow-- _'Wait! I was at the hospital last, how did I get in a bed?!'_ Reid thought shooting up in bed. Doubling over in pain, he managed to make out the dorm room he and Tyler shared. Once he had identified his surroundings Reid dropped back onto his pillows in an attempt to lessen the pain.

"Finally awake, huh?" Pogue asked leaning over Reid.

"What the hell happened?" Reid asked confused as to why he had no memory of what happened before he passed out.

"Temporary loss of memory is to be expected after that little stunt you just pulled." Caleb said, glaring at Reid from the chair next to the bed. The memory of Tyler's car accident came back full force.

"Oh that. How is he?" Reid asked anxiously.

"He's still in the hospital, but he's loads better. He's severly pissed at you though."

"He's alive though." Reid said grinning.

"Reid, what you did...did you even think about the consequences of your actions?!" Caleb asked raising his voice.

"No, because Tyler was dying! I didn't really have time to baby step to the solution, so I did the only thing I could think of and healed him! Now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep, bringing someone back from near death is exhausting work." Reid said closing his eyes. He was asleep within moments, snoring lightly.

"You didn't tell him how bad Tyler was." Caleb said glancing at Pogue.

"Yeah well we don't need Reid stressed out anymore than he already is. Cut the kid a break, after all he did just save Tyler's life." Pogue said smiling softly down at the sleeping blonde.

**A/N**: Sorry it's short! Hope you liked it Lana!! Thanks a bunch for reading!! Please review!!! Sorry if this sounds weird but I'm still drugged up on Motrin, if you didn't like it I can redo it Lana! X3


	2. Chapter 2

Good gravy I'm behind! I'm not dead I swear! Thanks for reading and please review!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, but he's the one they call Dr. Feelgood.

_Flames, they surrounded Reid, licking at his skin as they spread around him in an odd pattern. A loud groan to his left caught his attention, he turned his head to find a boy around his age lying next to him. He looked familiar, what was his name?_

"_Tyler…" Reid croaked, barely above a whisper. _

_His call fell on deaf ears as the brunette's focus remained on glued to something the blonde couldn't make out. Vision slowly clearing he saw a figure approaching them, watching as a Tyler's frame began to shake with fear. Tyler cried out in pain as the hooded person raised a hand towards him. Reid growled, trying to stand, when he found that he was trapped underneath the younger boy's Hummer._

"_Tyler!" The blonde yelled, struggling to get free. _

_The hooded figure raised it's head slightly, revealing a sick and twisted smile that sent shivers down the older boy's spine. An ear piercing shriek reached his ears, ripping his attention away from the monster before them to the brunette next to him. Looking over he was horrified to find a large piece of glass jutting from the younger boy's stomach, the wound bleeding profusely along with a river of blood trickling out of Tyler's mouth._

"TYLER!" Reid screamed, bolting upright in bed.

Panting he took in his surroundings. Realizing he was in his bedroom, he slowly calmed himself down. He was wiping the cold sweat off his face when a sudden knock at the door caused him to jump in surprise.

"C'min." He said, voice wavering slightly, silently cursing himself for it. Caleb strode in with less confidence than usual followed by a distraught looking Pogue.

"Is everything alright? We thought we heard you screaming…" Pogue trailed off, looking around the room anxiously.

"Yeah, just had a nightmare." Reid replied quickly.

"Well since you're finally awake, lets go visit Baby Boy." Caleb suggested earning a nod in response. Behind him Pogue bit his lip nervously, which didn't go unnoticed by Reid but he let it drop.

"See ya downstairs." Pogue said swiftly leaving the room followed by Caleb.

Reid rolled out of bed and quickly dressed in simply pants and a tee shirt with a size too big sweat shirt over it slipping on his black fingerless gloves in the process, to anxious to see Tyler to care about his appearance. Checking himself in the mirror to make sure looked somewhat acceptable before exiting his room and bounding down the stairs.

(&

The ride to the hospital was an awkwardly silent one, with Caleb and Pogue in the front, glancing worriedly at each other from time to time, and Reid in the back, his focus outside the window too lost in thought to notice the older boys in the front.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Reid hopped out of the Mustang and bolted inside, followed by the slow moving pair of older boys. The blonde bad boy made his way to Tyler's room without stopping at the reception desk, trusting his memory to get him there faster. He soon found himself standing in front of the younger boy's room, trying to gather up the courage to step inside. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he reached forward and placed his hand on the door knob.

"Reid, wait!" Caleb yelled, jogging up to him.

"Why?" Reid questioned, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"There's something we haven't told you." Pogue replied, coming to rest next to the older brunette.

"Reid," Caleb began solemnly, "The doctors….well, they think Tyler might be paralyzed. H-he may never walk again."


End file.
